


Loneliness is a Weapon, Love is a Sickness

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Self-Indulgent, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: SHADOWBRINGERS 5.0 AND BEYOND SPOILERSCollection of drabbles involving my Warrior of Light Ein, a pink-haired viera and her relationships with FF14's vast cast of characters. Namely with the Crystal Exarch.Also, my Amaurotine!OC Ananke, the 14th Member of the Convocation and her relationship with Emet-Selch.(Check the Index for individual chapter ratings!)
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 28





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> I have actual work to do at my Real Adult Job, but I'm writing bullshit instead.

**Table of Contents That Will Be Theoretically Updated Every Time I Add A New Chapter**

  1. Rain, ft. Ein/Exarch (Rated G, Soft)
  2. Edge of the Cosmos, ft. Ein/Exarch (Rated M, Edging)
  3. Nightmares, ft. Ein/Exarch (Rated G, Comfort)
  4. Once Upon A Time, ft. Hades/Ananke (Rated G)
  5. Siren Song, ft. Ein (#WoLPlaylistChallenge)
  6. Pretty Girl Comet, ft. Ein (#WoLPlaylistChallenge)
  7. Memories of a Dream ft. Ein and Alphinaud (No Romance, Just Sweet, #WoLPlaylistChallenge)
  8. Fond ft. Ein and Aisus (Rated G)
  9. Valentine ft. Ein/Exarch (Rated G)
  10. Ghostin' ft. Ein/Exarch (Rated G)
  11. Dinner ft.Ein/G'raha+Aymeric (Rated G)




	2. Rain

“I would wait for you under the rain. I would watch the sun fall into the horizon as the city’s night lights flickered on and I would wait. You would run over to me with an umbrella and stand on the tips of your toes to cover me with it. The rain would coat your red hair and you would look very upset with me for not waiting under shelter. Then, I would brush the hair from your face and tell you that the minutes I spent getting wet couldn’t even compare to how long you’ve waited for me.”

“You would laugh and call me an idiot. In that honeyed voice of yours. You would say ‘now what are we going to do if we both get sick’? And I would tell you…” Ein grinned. “I didn’t think that far ahead, to be honest.”

G’raha rolled over and looked up at his beloved Warrior of Light. They were sitting on the steps leading up to the Ocular. They had just returned from the Grand Cosmos and G’raha had gotten a bit dizzy on their way up the Crystal Tower. Ein offered him her lap, which he reluctantly accepted as she insisted it would be much comfier than the wall.

“What brought this on?” He asked, laughing, knowing full well that she was trying to distract him from the nausea.

“I was thinking about what it would be like if I wasn’t the Warrior of Light and you weren’t the Crystal Exarch.” She played with his hair, brushing gently and stroking the side of his face. “If we led ordinary lives in an ordinary world.”

“For someone who doesn’t speak much, you get oddly poetic when you do speak.” G’raha smiled back at her. 

“Is that bad?”

“Of course not.” He slowly straightened up and knelt on the step below the one Ein was sitting on. “Although, in an ordinary world, I would not have been able to wait for you all those years.”

“It’s just a plot hole, ignore it, Raha.” Ein stuck her tongue at him. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Quite.”

G’raha pushed himself back up. Doing so maybe a little _too_ quickly and almost losing balance on the stairs. Ein quickly grabbed him, wrapping him tight in her arms. “You were saying?”

“I was just a bit careless... Thank you, Ein.” He blushed.

“Mmm,” The pink-haired viera promptly picked the smaller miqo’te in her arms, holding him princess-style. 

G’raha objected. “No, really! I am _just_ fine… I can…”

Ein leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the miqo’te’s forehead. “Let me pamper you. Please? You’d be doing me a favor.”

He sighed. “Then forgive this old man his weaknesses. I didn’t expect such a short trip to wear me out so much…”

“You’re always overexerting yourself, Exarch.” She teased, climbing up the last flight of stairs before the Ocular. 

At the top, Ein gently put G’raha back on the ground, making sure he had regained his balance before letting go. The old cat looked sheepish for a moment, meeting Ein’s gaze and trying to find his words. 

“Would you… like me stay over? You know. To make sure you don’t fall ill in your sleep, old man.” Ein offered.

G’raha smiled. “I… would not be opposed to that suggestion.”

“Great.”

-0-


	3. Edge of the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're tanking Grand Cosmos and healer!G'raha enjoys watching your health get reeeeeeal low before doing anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running Expert last night with FC mates and we kept talking about how G'raha must enjoy edging so.
> 
> NOTE: my WoL is trans-- she's got a dick, fair warning

“Um, Raha. I know what I said about enjoying pain, but you’re kind of scaring me.”

“You only need 1HP to live, right?”

The Grand Cosmos was a gorgeous palace. Colorful, ornate and kept impeccably clean with the help of aether-infused brooms that danced through the halls. Even the gardens were beautifully maintained, with long stretches of bushes and flowers shining vividly under the sunlight. If it weren’t for the countless traps and enemies they were having to fight, Ein would love to take a seat and have some quiet tea time. It would be a fantastic place for such an occasion. They could bring in a picnic sheet, bake some biscuits and talk until the sun set and the stars came out to play. Wouldn’t that be nice?

Instead, she, Alisaie, Y’shtola and G’raha were out here causing a mess and ruckus on this historical property because they had a wizard to talk to. Not that Ein minded a fight. Oh, no no. It wasn’t that at all. She loved a proper fight! And these enemies here so thrilling and whimsical. She felt like a veritable Alice in Wonderland without all the complicated poetry and weird drinks that made you bigger or smaller. Fighting was awesome. And it’d been a while since she’d taken out her sword to tank.

Ein was attached to her lance, but when she heard they were heading to a palace. She couldn’t resist putting on the heavy armor and bringing out the greatsword. Besides, she was going to have G’raha healing her! Wouldn’t that be fun! It had been a while since they got to adventure together and it’s not like they were in _super terrible_ peril right now. It was a date. This was a date. With Y’shtola and Alisaie tagging along. Double date then? Whichever.

But, it seemed like G’raha was having a bit of a mean streak.

She caught a glance in his direction, taking her eyes off the enemy for just a moment. One, because she felt her health getting dangerously low. And two, because the spell G’raha was casting did not seem like a healing one.

G’raha caught her gaze and grinned. “You’ll live.”

Ein saw a playful glint in his eyes. An expression that reminded her of their time together in NOAH. 

She stuck her tongue out. “Cheeky cat!”

“Stop flirting, geez!” Alisaie scolded them from across the hall. 

Y’shtola finished casting her spell, dropping it on the enemy, disintegrating the remainder of them. Finally, some breathing room. She tucked her staff away and threw a coy smirk in Alisaie’s direction. “Jealous?”

Alisaie snapped. “No!”

Ein exhaled, smiling at her companion’s banter. She was glad they were all taking it easy. It was nice not feeling like doom was imminent for once. She turned, finding G’raha had run up to her. 

“Forgive me. I suppose I am a bit excited today,” he smiled up at her, eyes gleaming like he’d nothing wrong. “If you--”

Ein leaned down slightly to put a finger to his lips, silencing him. “What’s it like? Having my life in your hands?” She smirked, dragging her finger down to his chin and neck. 

“Well, it’s quite the responsibility…”

G’raha leveled Ein’s lowering gaze. His voice turning into barely a whisper.

She cocked her head slowly. “Oh? It must be quite the show, watching me drift so perilously close to death, knowing only you can save me.” She leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Are you getting off on it?”

Ein straightened up and wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning mischievously down at him. She figured he’d get embarrassed as he usually did. But Graha looked up at her again, ears flattened back, tail curled up seductively. 

“And if I was?”

This time, Ein found herself blushing at his expression. G’raha stepped back and moved a few steps ahead. “Shall we move on then?” He said, a bit louder so the other two can hear.

Y’shtola and Alisaie both nodded, moving on.

“Ein, are you alright?” Y’shtola asked as she walked passed her.

Ein pressed her cheeks with her palms to snap out of it. “Y-yeah! I’m good!” She skipped ahead, leading the group again, feeling G’raha’s smirk on her back.

She spent the next big pull desperately attempting to hide her fear, hoping to outwit her partner. But it was hopeless. She was not nearly as comfortable as a dark knight as she was a dragoon. Her lack of instincts made it easy for G’raha to lure her into _just enough doubt_ before healing her back up with whatever spell he had in his back pocket. His cheekiness was sending her.

Ein spent the rest of the quest through the palace severely distracted. She tried to keep her focus on the enemies, keeping them away from her party. Making sure she was taking the brunt of the damage. But it was so hard. Every time her health dipped, she froze with wonder. Was this it? Was G’raha finally going to drop her? Would he really? Did he dare? 

She played that card a few times. Narrowing her gaze. Daring him. “Do it. You won’t.”

And he’d grin back, letting her health get _exceptionally_ low and making Ein realize she might currently be more afraid than he was. And every time she popped Blackest Night, somehow it felt like G’raha was winning. The grin on his lips certainly indicated as much.

The voice of their target spoke to them as they entered a large ballroom, populated by vestiges of the past. Ghosts.

_“I see you cannot be dissuaded from your misguided path. A pity…”_

Ein was decidedly not paying attention to the voice. She looked around the room in awe. It was massive. She imagined how, once upon a time, it must have been filled with even more people dancing. There must have been food and music, too. It must have been incredible. She bounced, spinning around and taking G’raha by the wrist.

“Let’s dance!” She announced, wrapping him towards her and slipping her palm against the small of his back. 

G’raha was caught off guard, but didn’t seem opposed. He chuckled. “Aren’t we in the middle of something here?”

“Yes, and now we’re in the middle of a dance floor. So, dance with me.”

“Really, you two? Really?” Alisaie commented as she stepped in. She sighed, shaking her head. “Well, if _you’re_ going to do that. I’m going to take a closer look at those portraits in the other room.”

“What are they doing?” Y’shtola asked, arriving after her.

Alisaie took Y’shtola’s wrist to drag her back to the previous room. “They’re being CLINGY!” She exclaimed, hopefully loud enough for the other two to hear. “Let’s just let them get it out of their system.”

“Or, you could admit you’re jealous.” 

“Not!”

Ein watched the two leave with mild gratitude. “I’ll dance with you next, Alisaie!”

Her reply came from the other room. “Yuck! I don’t want to be sloppy seconds! No thanks!”

Ein shrugged, returning her attention to her current partner. “Sloppy seconds, she said.”

“I’m sure you would take care of her. As you would anyone.” G’raha had one hand in hers and the other on her shoulder as they danced about the room to music no one could hear, dodging the ghosts as they did.

“Because I’m nice.” Ein stuck her tongue out. “Unlike a certain someone today.”

“I must admit… it does bring me a measure of joy to see some urgency on your face.”

“Bully.”

“You say but,” G’raha pressed himself closer to her. “It seems to me like you’re enjoying this quite a lot.”

“That isn't untrue.”

They swayed around the ballroom, forgetting their purpose. G’raha sang under his breath, a rhythmic melody Ein found herself following. Step-by-step. She imagined what it would be like if the palace was still alive. If they had been nobles meeting at one of these fancy banquets. The eyes of everyone upon them as they went.

Ein bore into G’raha’s eyes. He seemed genuinely happy and excited. It had been a while since they last had time to themselves. She missed him. He was right there and she missed him. She gripped his hand tighter and twirled him around. Much to his surprise and pleasure. He laughed that humble laugh of his, looking up at her with red eyes full of affection. She knew he felt the same way she did.

“I wish we could be like this all the time.”

Ein never regretted becoming known as a hero. She had no repulsion towards it. In fact, she welcomed the reputation with open arms. She loved adventuring. She loved her freedom. She loved helping people. She was proud of the work she’d done. Proud of how far they’ve come. And she was hopeful that everything would always turn out, even when it seemed like things were dire. 

But sometimes, when she and G’raha were alone like this, she yearned for peace. She yearned to shed her responsibilities. She wondered what she could do to keep G’raha happy, what she could do to repay him for everything he’s done. How could she tell him? _Show_ him just how much he meant to her. She would fight a million worlds to any end to give G’raha every pleasure he deserved. He’d sacrificed so much already for her, for the world.

She found herself thinking sometimes.

Haven’t they done enough? Haven’t they worked enough?

It was a dangerous thought. One that surfaced every time she found herself basking in too much fleeting happiness.

Ein stopped, unraveling her hand from G’raha’s and bringing it down to his waist. She wrapped him close, bending slightly and angling herself to kiss him. She felt his lips press gently against hers, hesitant because he knew Alisaie and Y’shtola were in the other room.

“Ein?”

She ignored his question and pressed hard into the kiss. Tongue slipping into his. He moaned, arching against her as she brought her hands down to cup his ass. G’raha’s tail fluffed and curled around them. His ears twitched. He didn’t expect her to kiss him like that here. But he didn’t protest. His arms wrapped up around her neck. When Ein pulled away, he looked at her, disappointed because he wanted more and upset at himself for wanting more in the first place. 

Ein grinned. “Sweet revenge.”

“Who’s the bully now?”

“I guess we both are.”

She kissed him again, meaning to tease him. But G’raha wasn’t having it. He brought his crystal hand up behind her head, pushing her down to kiss him harder. The other hand tugging at the front of her armor, like he’d wished it wasn’t there in the first place. 

“If we weren’t where we are…” He trailed off, eyes languid, breath hot.

“Then what?” 

Ein’s hands came back up to his waist, drawing soft circles above his robes. She rubbed up against him, feeling her erection get harder the longer he looked at her with those eyes. G’raha could feel her against his stomach.

This was… dangerous.

G’raha pushed away from Ein, taking her by the wrist and dragging her over to the corner of the ballroom. Far from the doors to the throne room. Far from the door into the room the rest of their party was in. He pinned her in the corner. An adorable feat considering she was a whole foot taller than him. 

Ein watched G’raha carefully as his hands traced the front of her armor. He worked his way down, until he was kneeling. He moved her chainmail aside. She looked down at him as fingers came to dance on her length. She was practically bulging out of her trousers. G’raha smirked.

“What do you think I would do?”

Ein swallowed.

G’raha's face grazed her erection, hands cupping her from atop the cloth. She stiffened, pressing herself further into the corner. Sure, they were _sort of_ out of sight. But Alisaie could literally turn the corner at any moment. The prospect of their younger companion finding them in such a compromising position weighed heavy in Ein’s mind. But part of her was thrilled at the risk. 

And thrilled that G’raha was willing to risk it in the first place.

He caressed her gently, enough to have her desperate grind against him, wanting more. But G’raha wasn’t moving any faster, nor was he showing any indication of pulling her pants down. He merely wrapped his hand around the side of her length and nipped seductively at the cloth around it. The teasing drove her crazy.

What would he do if they _weren’t_ here? If they were at the ocular? Surely they would’ve stripped each other down by now. She would’ve let him climb her. Let him suck her off. And she would do the same for him. She would run her hands all over his body. Touch him in the places he was most sensitive. She would feel him shake under her. Hear him plead. Say her name.

_Fuck._

G’raha finally gave in, tugging at the band of her trousers to pull them down, revealing her girth. She wheezed as it throbbed in the mildly cold open air. The ghosts of people dancing were _right there._ She knew they weren’t alive, but the fact that she was out here, vulnerable, horny… in a space like this? Ein was starting to feel the strength leave her legs.

G’raha held her up, grabbing her thighs in his hands as he began work on her erection. He sucked on it gently at first, trying to position himself in a comfortable way. 

“A-ah...hh…”

The littlest moans carried, making Ein bite her lip. If she let it all out, they’d catch them. She couldn’t. Not like this. But.

“Nnng… R-raha…”

G’raha concentrated on taking her in. His tongue worked around the tip as he pushed himself in and out. His crystal hand rubbing the base of her erection. He kept a steady, agonizingly slow momentum. In. Out.

In.

Out.

He felt her twitch in his mouth and her body tensed up, ready to come. But, before she could, G’raha squeezed hard.

“A-ah!” Ein let out, surprised and immediately slapping her mouth with her palms. “W-what?”

G’raha looked up at her. “We still have work to do, love.”

“Y-you’re…” She looked at him, eyes wide. _No way._ He wouldn’t!

Ein scrambled to make herself decent again as G’raha stood up. “You'll live, right?”

He smiled and licked his lips.

_Cheeeky caaaaaat!!!_

Needless to say.

Ein was pretty motivated in that last fight to get it done and over with as soon as possible.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had feelings about my amaurotine OC this morning and needed some comfort. She and Hades were lovers once a upon a time and the Echo makes Ein remember some of those memories in the form of nightmares. Is that lore compliant? Idk lmao.

_ “We didn’t always used to fight, Hades.” _

_ She sighed. Her furrowed brow, deep, and there was nary a trace of the serene expression I’d fallen in love with on her face. She looked so tired. The bags under her eyes grew darker every time I saw her and, lately, that was not often. I wondered when the last time was that she smiled. When was the last time  I  made her smile?  _

_ It was as if I’d forgotten how. How did we used to talk? What did we talk about? How did we spend hours into the night just enjoying each other’s company? When did come to this? When did it all go so wrong? Who was at fault?  _

_ “Perhaps if you weren’t so stubborn.” _

_ No, no, no. That’s not what I wanted to say at all. I wanted to apologize! I wanted to ask what’s wrong. I wanted to comfort her, appease her worries. I wanted her to know that everything was going to be okay. That our plans would work. That this was the correct path. The  only  path. _

_ She snapped, fire in her eyes. Fury. But she lacked the strength to actually yell at me. She had done so enough. We have had this same conversation countless times before. Even I was getting sick of it. I knew what she would say. I understood her arguments. She believed in the value of every living being, that world built in sacrifice was not worth living in. _

_ It sounded like hypocrisy to me. Nonsensical idealism. All worlds were built on sacrifice. There was no reality in which we could save  everyone,  so we needed to save that people we could save.  _

_ “You call me a hypocrite and say my dreams are flawed, but you are the one trapped by your rules and logic.”  _

_ She might have cried, but her tears for me have long since dried. _

_ “They are rules for a reason… you can’t just bend them through sheer force of will.” _

_ “We made those rules in the first place.” _

_ We would never agree again. Every conversation we’d ever have would come back to this. That much I was certain. It was a truth I had to accept. No matter how much I loved her. No matter how much I cared. How I yearned for the nights we would lie under the stars and name the constellations. When she could speak my name laced with sweetness and care. When her touch brought me comfort and made me feel like there was nothing in the world we couldn’t conquer if we were together. _

-0-

Ein woke up in a sweat. Heartbeat panicked. Her eyes darted wide open, but she couldn’t move. She felt like screaming, but no words came out. She wasn’t even sure if her mouth was open. She struggled to ground herself, to remember where she was, who she was. She felt some pressure on her hands, squeezing them tightly. It was warm and comforting. But whoever was there was just out of her current field of vision.

“It’s okay… It’s okay… I’m here.” 

G’raha was a soothing presence. 

She felt her breath slow, returning to a normal pace. It could’ve been minutes, hours. Ein didn’t know. She squeezed G’raha’s hand back and found relief when she could blink again. Tears streamed down the side of her face as she turned to face her beloved.

He smiled at her gently.

“Good morning, Ein.”

She smiled back, feeling the cold pain of whatever nightmare she had fade into a distant echo. 

That’s right. She was here. She was Ein. She wasn’t anyone else. She was herself, in this time, in this place. With him. With G’raha.

“It was him again. Emet-Selch,” she admitted softly, saying it out loud before the memories vanished forever. “He was so sad.”

“From that day?” G’raha asked, tentative. It made him uncomfortable to talk about when they finally defeated Hades, but he wanted to be supportive. 

“It was different. From long ago. He was sad because he couldn’t be with the person he loved anymore. It’s weird… because it was his memory, but it also felt like mine.”

Ein turned and nuzzled into G’raha’s lap. She looked up to gaze at him as he pondered her words. She loved watching him deep in thought, when he searched the endless well of knowledge that occupied his brain. 

“It sounds like the Echo is becoming more powerful… if it is allowing you to see such ancient memories. Has this happened before?”

Ein looked away, burying herself against G’raha’s stomach. She nodded meekly. It was hard to admit, but the nightmares were almost unbearable back when they were fighting the lightwardens. So much of it was a total blur, but she remembered the pain. She remembered waking up in tears, feeling emotions that didn’t and did belong to her all at once.

G’raha ran his cold crystal fingers through her hair, comforting her. “Or, we could have breakfast?”

“Mm, that sounds nice.”

“I thought so.”


	5. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades falls in love.

The circumstances under which they met wasn’t ideal.

“You did the paperwork wrong. Please take this new form and fill it up again.”

“What? Does it look like I have time for this? It’s just one little mistake!” 

“As per protocol, erasure is strictly against legislation when it comes to submitting forms for concept proposal. It is the only way we archivists can ensure that no plagiarism, fraud and/or other forms of foul play occur in the event that the integrity of a project is brought into question.”

“I  _ know  _ the legislation.”

“Perhaps you should stop asking me to bend the rules for you, then.”

“Don’t you know who I am?”

The amaurotine standing behind the desk smiled and bowed her head politely. Strands of blue hair crawling out her hood. “Of course, sir. For one, it is written right here on your form, albeit incorrectly and, for two, it would be extremely rude of me not to know who you are, Emet-Selch.”

The tinge of frustration turned momentarily into a flare of anger as Hades squeezed the “incorrect” forms in his hands. He calmed himself, refusing to let any loss of composure show in his demeanor. 

“Fine,” he gave up. It would be an even bigger waste of his time to argue with this clerk. All he needed to do was fill up the form again. Carefully. He took the new forms.

“Feel free to use one of the lecterns,” the clerk pointed. “There is no need to line up again once you’ve completed the forms correctly. Just return them whenever you are done and I will process them for you post-haste.”

Somehow, everything that came out of her mouth rang sarcastic to him now. 

-0-

Weeks later, his proposal was processed just fine and Hades was able to begin his new project without a hitch. In fact, he felt like the paperwork went through a lot more quickly than usual. He had been a bit worried about it because he had not noticed his forms had an error and he’d been cutting the deadline close when he arrived at the Archive. In his experience, last minute proposals always had a slight chance of getting lost in bureaucratic limbo. He always accounted for a few days delay in receiving permissions when he was late, but he had no such problems this time.

He had wondered vaguely if maybe that clerk meant it when she said she’d process them for him as soon as possible. Perhaps as an apology for her rudeness. But, after only minimal thought, Hades decided it must have been a coincidence. 

A faint laughter caught his ears as he stepped into the Archive. 

“When  _ will  _ you take me up on my offer, Hythlodaeus? I am awfully lonely nowadays without your company.”

“You say so, Ananke, but you have plenty of company even without my presence.” 

“Who told you that? It’s not true.”

Hythlodaeus gave the clerk a gentle pat on the hood and Hades caught the edge of his smile as he approached the counter.

“Is it not? Won’t I cease to be special in your mind once I actually agree to sleep with you?”

“Meanie.”

He laughed, then turned to Hades. “Ah! Emet-Selch, my dear old friend. What brings you here on this fine day?”

Hades struggled to hide his confusion and mild disgust at their open display of affection. “Tell me, what  _ else  _ could bring a person to the Archive in the first place, Hythlodaeus?”

“He is upset, you see.” Hythlodaeus noted, making the clerk chuckle. “Well, I will not take any more of your time, Ananke. Until our paths cross again.”

The much taller amaurotine patted her head again, gave Hades and polite wave and made his way out. 

“I have learned far too much about you in that conversation than I ever cared to know,” Hades grumbled and then immediately regretted. These were not words befitting his station and he had accidentally said them out loud to the person at whom his contempt was directed.

He expected Ananke to retaliate, it would be within her rights to do so, but she didn’t. She merely smiled at him. Unable to discern her expression, Hades couldn’t possibly know just how much she was hiding under there.

“It is good to see you again, Emet-Selch. How may I be at your service today?”

“I…” He stumbled, not expecting her humility. He cleared his throat. “I wanted to check out some files. Regarding a past project. It seems there is unwanted residuel aether on our location and I wanted to see what was built there before.”

“No problem,” Ananke bowed and left her post for a moment. When she returned, she set down what appeared to be three different application forms, all of which seemed distressingly thick. “These are papers I will need filled before I can process your request.”

“It’s a lot.”

“I could walk you through them one by one, if you would like my assistance.”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“I did not say anything of the sort.”

Right, but somehow it felt like she was  _ thinking  _ it. 

Hades pressed his lips together and picked up the forms. “I will return shortly.”

She smiled again. “Take your time.”

-0-

The first time he met her while she wasn’t working was on the grounds of the Akadaemia Anyder, sleeping under a tree in the courtyard as the leaves on the trees began to yellow and fall away from the branches. They swayed gently, landing on her curled up presence under the cold shadow. Her blue hair spilled out of her hood and her mask had all but completely dropped from her face. Her expression was serene, peaceful, without a single care in the world.

Hades wondered how she could be resting quietly in such a public area. It was so unbecoming and, he was certain, probably against some kind of rule. And yet, here she was.

He approached, careful not to wake her up and sat down in the shade next to her. Her breaths were soft and quiet. A golden leaf fell neatly on her cheek, causing her to stir only slightly. Something about the sight put a smile on Hades’ face. She was so uninhibited for someone who worked one of the most uptight jobs in the city.

Hades picked up the leaf and found a hand quickly grabbing his wrist as he did.

“You’re awake?” Hades asked.

Ananke opened her eyes and groggily met Hades’ gaze. Blue globes poking over her tilted mask. She blinked. “What an odd dream.”

“Reality, silly girl.”

She paused, processing the visual information before her. She adjusted her mask, noting that Hades was sitting next to her under the shade of a dying tree during work hours.

“What an odd sight!” was her conclusion. “The great Emet-Selch takes a break from the innumerable responsibilities that plague him.”

“I’m not taking a break. I was merely on my way to…” Hades was suddenly embarrassed. What was he thinking? Why did he even come here? “Never mind. Shouldn’t you be at work as well?”

“I took a lunch nap.”   


“The sun is setting.”

She looked up, through the leaves and noted the color of the sky. “So it is! I’ll just stay here then.”

Hades motioned to stand, but was stopped when he felt a tug at his robes. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“I don’t want to. The company is nice.”

He sighed. “As you said, I have innumerable responsibilities that need my attention.”

“Ten minutes keeping me company won’t kill you.”

“You have no power over me.”

“I do not.” Ananke released her grasp and leveled his gaze, unfaltering. It was as if she knew she’d get what she wanted, regardless of what he said out loud. 

Hades caved and sat back down with a huff. “Ten minutes then.”

“Perfect, now lend me your lap.” She slid towards him and lied down before waiting for permission. 

“I did not agree to this…” 

“I don’t mind the grass, but a warm lap is always better. Even though yours is kind of firm.”

“Excuse me,” he rolled his eyes. “Also, I am being serious. Get off me.”

She shook her head, nuzzling into him. 

Hades felt like he’d just picked up a stray cat.

Or perhaps, the stray cat picked him up?

Hard to say.

-0-

“Have you heard the news, Emet-Selch?”

Hythlodaeus strolled into the room, looking as carefree as ever. Hades was certain his old friend was far busier than he was, and yet he seemed to go about his duties without losing an inch of freedom. It was an enviable trait to have. On the other hand, Hades was struggling. Much had happened in the last few months. Many Concepts canned as more aetheric accidents were reported every day. They were small at first, but the severity and frequency of these events were increasing at an alarming pace and the Convocation was lacking solutions.

Hades rubbed his temple. Of course he heard. “I have.”

“Aren’t you proud? That is quite a feat for her, considering she has little formal education.”

“Knowledge and expertise are a lot more than credentials.”

He stated without missing a beat, causing a sly grin to materialize on Hythlodaeus’ lips. “Is that what you told the rest of the convocation when her name came up?”

“If you’re implying I had a say in her appointment…” Hades finally looked up at him from his desk.

“I am not,” Hythlodaeus grinned. “I am sure the rest of the convocation would not have allowed you to be biased.”

“Then  _ why  _ are you wasting my time?”

“I was merely making conversation, friend. Did you congratulate her yet?”

He hasn’t.

“Ah, so you haven’t.”

Hades protested. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your expression tells all.”

-0-

“Mnemosyne suits you.”

The view of Amaurot’s night sky from the top of the clocktower was their favorite spot in the city. They would lie down and look up as the stars seem to fall around them in a mesmerizing cascade. With an arm outstretched, it was as if they could reach out and pluck them out one by one. Everything else faded when they were here and all that was left was them and the constellations.

“Does it truly? I can’t help but feel it is a bit ironic.”

Ananke squeezed his hand and her warmth instantly soothed all of the day’s stresses.

“Nobody knows the Archives better. Your knowledge is critical and the Convocation is better with you in it.” Hades squeezed back, twisting his head to look at her.

Ananke smiled, but she seemed a bit divided. “You flatter me.”

“I don’t flatter. It’s the truth.”

“Lahabrea laments that I have ‘softened’ you. But I suggested that you have always been quite soft.”

“Don’t let anyone else hear that.”

“I’m sure others would agree.”

“How did this conversation become about me anyway? We were talking about your achievements.”

She pouted. Clearly, she was trying to change the subject. “I worry about whether or not I have truly earned my place. Are others not more deserving? I have not worked for this, Hades.”

“Who is to blame for you feeling like this? You are as deserving as anyone else who practices Creation magic.”

“No one is to blame.” She shook her head. “I am merely having doubts. But perhaps it is rude of me to question the decision you collectively made.”

“Ananke. You’re one of us now. Trust me.” Hades placed his hand affectionately on the side of her face. Thumb brushing against her cheek.

“I do.” She put her hand on his and leaned into it. “More than you know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally introducing my Amaurotine OC, Ananke! She's short for an Amaurotine and works as an Archivist at the Archives. Her duties usually involves processing paperwork, but she is really good at it!


	6. Siren Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started a challenge for myself where I draw and/or write something for each song in Ein's playlist. This is my first piece, based on the "Siren Song" by Lambia! Link to the song in the end notes.

_"_ _The light hits the water, a voice from the sea_  
 _A haunting melody_  
 _Crystalline caves where the tide sits neck deep_  
 _A hollowed heaven where two lovers meet_ _"_

\- Siren Song, Lambia

Ein has a lot of very vivid dreams. Dreams she often forgets. But the fragments remain with her. Memories that don't belong. Stranger emotions. They're not hers, but they belong. Siren Song is less about her and probably more about one of her shards. The melody has an ethereal quality to it that's somber and lamenting, but the events described in the lyrics are more horrific than anything. Is it a murder story? A jilted lover? Or is it perhaps the tragic romance between two people whose environments are greatly incompatible? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube: https://t.co/7liVFlrKpS  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/4kWGn5NaYGjXkR2EndxhVw?si=2nZB4cU7RaOWLyX5IKrzeg


	7. Pretty Girl Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my WoL Playlist Challenge! These are a few doodles based on "Pretty Girl Comet" by PiNKII. Link to the song in the end notes!

_最高かわいい_   
_目立つおんな that’s me_   
_Online babe tokyo streets_   
_Call me internet barbie_   
  
  
_Used to wonder when id get paid_   
_But now everyday’s my birthday_   
_My hair pink just like the rosé_   
_Thought he saw me in an anime_

_-_ Pretty Girl Comet, PiNKII

**Notes:**

I've thought a lot about Ein's "fashion" style and I'd say it lands generally in the himekaji area with a bit of Korean Girl Crush aesthetic too. Her hair being Big and Pink is very important. In a modern AU, she'd definitely spend a lot of time making sure her hair is well-kept, but it's also naturally very soft and voluminous so I suspect it doesn't actually require much effort on her part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUGt0paoPUo  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/3J2OOoXqnjHMvz8Az7NlXv?si=Bb5a3IibSFehPc0YVA2x9Q


	8. Memories of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Patch 3.3 probably. Ein and Alphinaud rest before embarking on what is likely going to be an emotional journey to save Estinien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my WoL Playlist Challenge! This is a fic inspired by the song "Memories of a Dream" by City Girl.

Alphinaud has had very little rest the past few days. Not for want of a good reason, but Ein was worried about him nonetheless. He was wearing himself thin, as he always did. Not that Ein doubted his ability to come out of this unscathed, but even a brilliant mind needed to slow down sometimes and the speed at which Alphinaud’s thoughts have been traveling lately were alarming to say the least. 

Krile and Y’shtola trusted her to take care of him. She knew that he’s learned a lot from previous mistakes, but he still too often allowed his feelings to cloud his judgement. And they couldn’t afford that now. She  _ hated _ Estinien, but if they could save him, then that’s what they had to do. And besides, Alphinaud loved him. So that had to count for something right?

She hoped it did. She hoped her instincts were wrong for once and that Estinien wasn’t past being saved. That the so-called famed “Azure Dragoon” (the thought of him as such grossed her out) wasn’t past changing and becoming a better person. That he wasn’t past…  _ Redemption…  _ or whatever. 

Alphinaud fell asleep on her lap. Ein was careful not to move, so as to not disturb the precious few hours they had before they set out to seek Hraesvelgr’s help. She stroked his hair and looked upon the young elezen’s features with care. 

“Ein?” His voice is tired and hoarse.

She’s apologetic. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Alphinaud smiled weakly and shook his head. He looked up at her from her lap. “I was not really resting anyway.”

“You should though.”

“Forgive me for worrying you.”

Ein continued to comb through his hair, petting his gently and making sure he was at least comfortable. “Not until you actually rest.”

“Tell me a bedtime story then,” he answered, half-joking. 

But Ein took him seriously. “I’m no good with stories.”

“You have lived plenty, haven’t you?”

“Yes, and you were at my side for the vast majority of it Alphi.” She frowned, realizing he was toying with her a little.

“I suppose I have been, haven’t I?” He turned over, eyes reflecting the warm light of the lit fireplace across them. “How about before that, then?”

A thoughtful silence rested in the room. Ein’s gaze flickered over to the burning fire, watching the ash fall off the wood in slow and gentle chunks. It clicked and crackled, filling the room with its soothing music and the comforting smell of ash. 

“I don’t actually remember,” Ein finally said.

“Truly?”

“My memories stretch only a few months before we met in that caravan to Gridania.”

There was a slight frown on Alphinaud’s thin lips, his brows furrowed like he was carefully considering Ein’s words. The implications of it and why he hadn’t known this before. They’ve gone through so much together and somehow he had never caught on to Ein having amnesia? He did think there must be a reason Ein didn’t talk about her family or her past. That perhaps it was a sore subject. That someday Ein would volunteer the information herself. The Warrior of Light was a Keeper of the Moon, after all. There was no shortage of people of their kind having complicated family situations. It never occurred to Alphinaud that Ein simply… had no past.

“I didn’t think it would be very relevant information. I’m not particularly torn up about it and no one from my past has ever turned up.”

Ein’s tone was soft and somewhat rehearsed. Alphinaud could hear the regret and disappointment. It was fair. If no one came looking for her, then there were only two possibilities. They were either dead or they didn’t care about her. Alphinaud wasn’t sure which one was worse and he suspected that’s why Ein didn’t talk about it before.

“I’m sorry.”

He clenched his fist over the fabric of Ein’s skirt. Knuckles digging lightly against her skin. 

“Don’t be. I have you, don’t I?” Ein started running her fingers through his hair again. “You and the rest of the Scions.”

“Still… is there… Is there really nothing you remember?”

She smiled. “Well, I have dreams sometimes… Dreams of a city with buildings so tall it seems they’re touching the sky.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. Like nothing I ever seen in Eorzea.” Ein spaced out, recalling the images in her mind. They were fragments of a puzzle she could never hope to solve and didn’t want to in the first place. “But they’re just dreams. Dreams of memories that don’t belong to me.”

The room was quiet again.

“I wouldn’t… rule it out… yet…” Alphinaud’s voice faded. It finally seemed like he would fall asleep.

Ein smiled to herself. His optimism was sweet. She had long given up on her past, but Alphinaud caring about it made her feel… nice.

“Alphi?” She tried a few minutes later, when the young elezen’s soft breathing filled the air.

No response.

“You know. I’m always alone in those dreams. Walking down a wide stone sidewalk, crowded with strangers minding their own business. The sun setting between skyscrapers, casting a dark shadow as all these artificial lights come on to illuminate the city.”

Ein shifted to pull a thick blanket from the couch she was leaning against. She gently draped it over Alphinaud as she continued.

“I’m going to meet someone. Someone important to me. And I make my way across this overpass to watch the cars zoom by underneath me. Dozens of cars. These incredibly dark and sleek-looking vehicles that run faster than any chocobo. It’s all so loud and yet so quiet. Familiar and yet completely foreign. I know that’s me standing there, but I don’t know who she is.”

She looked at the fire again, basking in its warmth. 

“Alphi, whoever I used to be is dead. I’m happy with who I am now.”

For all Ein cared, the memories could stay dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/2YczGkK7tprLVZJZXqkRwu?si=K22R9GrBT0OXE8PLqDfGdg  
> Bandcamp: https://city-girl.bandcamp.com/track/memories-of-a-dream
> 
> I don't usually do "backstory" pieces so this was bit hard for me to write. I hoped framing it within a quiet moment of respite with one of Ein's favorite people might lend it more sentimentality. But anyway yeah, Ein isn't from Eorzea, let alone the Source. Unfortunately, whatever forces brought her to this shard also messed with her memories and she doesn't remember anything about her past. (I blame mama Hydaelyn)


	9. Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein tells Ryne how she met her wife, Aisus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic I wrote in response to a friend's prompt: https://twitter.com/aetherflows/status/1225116880781709312
> 
> What's your WOL's fondest childhood memory (if they have one - if not, what's your WOL's most notable memory)? How often do they reminisce about their past? Are they comfortable sharing when others ask?
> 
> Here's my answer ;'D

_ “Are we sure she has emotions?.” _

_ “I have never seen her smile.” _

_ “Have you heard her talk? Her manner of speech is so strange.” _

_ “She kind of gives me the creeps, honestly.” _

It was a week after I’d joined the lancer’s guild. And only because I was flagged down while exploring Gridania. They were recruiting apparently. They said it’d be useful, that I could learn how to fight. And they would give me a “stipend” if I rose through the ranks and helped them out with stuff. I didn’t really understand what gil was at the time. There was very little I understood about the way things worked back then.

Anyway, I joined. It was fun. We would train every day and have sparring matches. Everyone seemed to get along. I tried to as well. But I had a hard time getting people to talk to me. They seemed afraid and intimidated. I wouldn’t find out why until that day, a week later. It was the day Aisus spoke to me for the first time.

The other trainees were talking about me again. I had no idea what to say. They were whispering, but the training room wasn’t all that big. I could hear every word, until Aisus’s voice cut through it all.

“HEY, you’re the new cat, aren’t you?”

I didn’t know who she was. It was my first time seeing her. She had been out on a job apparently and just came back.

Aisus carried herself with a lot of dignity. I admired the expression on her face. It was one of absolute confidence. She beamed like the sun and it blinded me. I felt sheepish in her presence.

“Helloooo? Don’t look so dejected. I won’t bite.”

I had become afraid of talking to be honest. The rest of the trainees kept saying they couldn’t understand what I was saying. So, I pressed my lips together and put my hand out for a handshake to show my goodwill.

Aisus looked at my hand, baffled, but shook it nonetheless. “I’m Aisus. What about you?”

I tried to remember the name I gave the Inn lady who insisted I needed one to get a room.

“Ein.”

“Ein?”

I nodded.

“That’s easy enough! We miqo’te ought to stick together, you know? There aren’t that many of us out here in Gridania I noticed. And the ones that are around don’t like me much. Haha, kind of like you for being a Keeper, right? Did you leave your tribe or something?”

Aisus didn’t actually give me enough time to answer any of her questions. She went on to explain how she was adopted into a rich Ishgardian family, but wanted to live her own life so took a bunch of money from her mom and traveled to Gridania. I didn’t know what half of what she said meant and before I could process it, she was already complaining about how boring the job she got sent on was.

But I devoured every word she threw at me. The sound of her voice made me happy and, for some reason, she was able to figure out some of things I was thinking without me having to say anything. She told me later it was just body language. That my ears and tail were expressive enough even though I couldn’t talk properly.

“Speaking of which, you need a haircut. Can you even see under there? It’s a mess. Hold on.”

We must have been sitting there talking for a while because I only noticed we were alone when she stood up. The other trainees had all left and the sky outside was completely dark. Aisus went into the other room and came back a few minutes later with a pair of scissors. She knelt down behind me and I couldn’t really see what she was doing. Unless I figured out how to twist my neck completely around. I wasn’t that flexible though.

I heard the sound of metal sliding.  _ Shlick, shing.  _

“May I?” She asked.

I guess she was going to cut my hair and I merely nodded. I sat up straight while she worked. Hair fell around me. Messy clumps of pink. It didn’t take very long for the weight on my head to feel significantly lighter. 

“Don’t move!”

I listened and waited patiently for her to finish working. I don’t remember how long it took, but when she finished, she took out a pocket mirror and showed me what I looked like. It was the first time I’d seen my face properly. Ever. I had a short bob that Aisus was trying hopelessly to detangle while I examined my own features with bewilderment. Big blue eyes stared back at me with just as much confusion. Of course it did. It was my reflection.

“Why are my eyes different from yours?” I asked.

“Because… you’re a Keeper?”

“Oh.”

She called me that earlier too. 

“Anyway!” Aisus finished with my hair and flashed me a big toothy smile. “Look at that. You’re even more adorable now.”

Her radiance embarrassed me again. I pressed my lips together and tried to muster the strength to thank her, but she stood up and started walking away before I could manage. 

I was afraid that was the last time anyone would talk to me. That  _ she  _ would ever talk to me. The last few hours were the most fun I’d ever had. I wondered if that was the only time I’d experience that feeling. Happiness.

“Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go eat something. I just paid, so we can  _ feast _ ! What do you like eating? Carp? Really? Come on, we can get better fish than that.”

But it wouldn’t be.

-0-

“And that’s how I met my wife.”

The wide sprawling space of the Empty stretched all around them as Thancred drove them back to camp. Ryne was sat next to Ein, devouring every word of her story eagerly.

“That’s… That’s so sweet!” She exclaimed, stars in her eyes. 

“You think so?”

Ryne nodded happily. “But wait, you were… I thought…” She looked Ein up and down with mild confusion. Right. She was a Miqo’te in the story and clearly wasn’t currently.

“Oh, well, you know.” Ein shrugged. “My wife and I were really drunk one night and we accidentally drank the Fantasias we’d found a long time ago on one of our adventures.”

“I thought Fantasias were a myth!”

“Not quite… but they are pretty rare. Shame I wasted mine.”

“Huh? But it worked, didn't it?”

“I threw it up, so it didn’t work all the way.”

“It’s why she’s so short.” Thancred chimed in.

Ein shrugged again. “Well, I’m taller than you.”

Ryne laughed at that, putting a smile on Ein’s face. 

Recollection never a fun exercise for her, but thinking about how different things were back then made her appreciate the present a lot more. She had so much to cherish now. So much to protect.

And plenty of happiness to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fantasias are canon in my lore because how else do I explain having spent all my time pre-SHB as a Miqo'te?  
> \- Aisus Kabayo belongs to my wonderful boyfriend and I'd like to thank him for letting me make up lore for his character lol


	10. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentione's Day everyone! Love your friends! Love your SOs! Let them know how much you care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @aetherflows #WoLsDay prompt again.

“Just a moment of your time, Warrior of Light! I promise this won’t take very long!”

Gridania was beautifully decorated for the ongoing and upcoming festivities of Valentione’s Day. The Amphitheatre was decked out in all the usual accoutrements, cheerful hearts and banners livening up the area. Droves of people crossed the area, participating in this year’s featured events. Come test the strength of your bond! Buy our new limited edition Valentione’s Day outfit! Vote on who you think deserves to be _this_ year’s crowned emissary of Love.

It was far too crowded for Ein’s tastes, but she loved the revelry. She loved the smiles on people’s faces as they expressed their affections for each other. It made her happy. She loved Love.

The Warrior of Light was stopped by one of the local Gridanian reporters who was apparently running interviews on people’s ideal dates. 

“I’m sure a lot of folks are curious to know how the famous Primal Slayer plans on spending Valentione’s Day! Is there a special someone on your radar?”

Well, Ein had many special someones, but she didn’t have all day to sit here and gush. So, she nodded.

“Are you off to see them now? What are you planning to do? Oh, this is so exciting. Where do you find the time to maintain a relationship while keeping all of Eorzea safe?”

That was too many questions. How was she supposed to answer them all?

“Uh…”

-0-

The Crystal Exarch watched with only mild trepidation as the Warrior of Light traveled all over the First to visit almost everyone she knew. 

She returned from the Source only a few hours ago, holding a rather packed basket full of something G’raha couldn’t quite make out as Ein popped into the Ocular through the portal. She gave him a big hug and kiss on the forehead before announcing that she’d be back later, she just had a few errands to run first. Don’t worry, she said. I just need to make sure I catch everyone today or it’ll be too late!

G’raha didn’t know what she was talking about, but she seemed rather pressed so, he didn’t pry. Ein was a busy person. He shouldn’t want to monopolize all her time while she was on the First. He had to keep reminding himself that. He wasn’t the only special person in her life. 

Ein traveled to the Empty first, meeting up with Thancred, Ryne and Urianger. She gave them all something from her basket, some kind of individually wrapped package. Ryne happily thanked her. Urianger was as polite as ever. And Thancred seemed mildly embarrassed, but accepted them nonetheless. They joked around for a while, Ein teasing Thancred for his reaction and then saying something that made Urianger turn just as red. 

Afterwards, she went to Amh Araeng to visit Alisaie. They chatted for a while before Ein presented her with a package similar to what the Eden trio received. It was tied with a red bow and G’raha was able to discern the shape of what was contained within. Lumps of something? Snacks? He wondered if maybe Ein had done a snack-run for everyone back on the Source. He was certain the Scions might miss the taste of back home. He did too, once upon a time, but it has been a long time since he tasted anything that familiar and he was over it. He wasn’t sure he’d even remember the taste of anything from Eorzea, let alone Sharlayan. 

But then, why did Ryne get a gift as well? Was it so she wouldn’t feel left out? If that were the case, why didn’t Ein give _him_ anything?

The Exarch stopped himself there. No, no. He couldn’t get jealous. He wasn’t beholden to receiving souvenirs from the Source or literally _anything_ from the Warrior of Light. It was presumptuous of him to even expect that. Stop it, G’raha. Snap out of it. 

The next Scion on Ein’s list was Y’shtola who had just gone back to the Greatwood to check up on everyone in Slitherbough. Ein was more sheepish about handing Y’shtola her gift, as if she wasn’t sure whether the miqo’te would like it. But it seemed like it went okay. Y’stola thanked her gratefully, patting the much taller Ein on the head. 

Finally, she went to Eulmore, managing to catch Alphinaud while he had a free moment. His gift was slightly more ornate than the others. They spoke for some time and the Exarch could only surmise the subject of their conversation. At some point, Ein let Alphinaud take a peak in her basket. He nodded in approval and Ein brought a finger to her lips as if to say “keep it secret!” The eleven laughed in reply. G’raha died of curiosity.

What was it? What was Ein up to? Did he miss a memo? 

The Exarch waited in anticipation for Ein’s. Tail wagging nervously as he turned away from the portal that let him watch her in the first place. He couldn’t stand the thought that her next stop might _not_ be him. What would he do if he wasn’t? Oh… perish the thought… He’d feel so foolish for having expectations in the first place.

But part of him was excited. What if it _was_ him?

“Raha!”

The sound of Ein’s voice bursting into the Ocular stopped his pacing. Big strong arms wrapped him in a cozy hug as he turned to face her. She held him up for a moment, looking extremely giddy and excited. Every anxiety G’raha had just flew away. All the doubt faded into a dull ring in the back of his mind in the face of how happy it made him to see her smiling.

She gently put him back down. The smile on her face wide and toothy. A smile he recognized to be just for him.

“Happy Valentione’s Day!”

Ein pulled a delicately wrapped package from her basket. It was a flat box, tied with a bow and a little card that read ‘I love you’ in clumsy handwriting. “Tataru and Krile helped me a lot with the actual chocolates but I tied the bow and wrote the note!”

She was so proud of herself.

Valentione’s? G’raha’s cheeks reddened as he accepted the gift. That’s why she’d gone back to the Source… why she was running around all day. How did he not realize? (To be fair, it wasn’t something they celebrated on the First, but he should’ve surmised… he was smarter than this… usually.)

The Exarch jumped, wrapping around Ein’s neck for a cheerful hug. He pulled away after a beat and smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you,” He replied. “I… You made these? Can I open it?”

Ein nodded.

There were a dozen differently shaped lumps of chocolate all separated into their own little slots. Some looked clumsier than others, but all were very clearly handmade. Ein’s ears folded back as she waited with bated breath for his impressions. G’raha picked one out and plopped it in his mouth. He bit into it, surprised to find a caramel filling inside. It was delicious and sweet.

“Good?”

“Wonderful!” G’raha exclaimed happily. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Ein’s ears bounced as she picked up another lump of chocolate. 

“I do.”

She placed it between her lips, bending down and leaning forward towards G’raha. The chocolate melted slightly against his lips as she brought their faces closer together. Her eyes grinned. He flushed.

Ein’s eyes narrowed as she pushed half the lump into G’raha mouth, then biting into it as their lips met. A thick goo spilled out of the chocolate she split between them and G’raha winced at the sudden tartness. Cherry? 

She kissed him, giving him no time to recover from the tasty surprise. Tongue pushing past teeth, swirling around in his mouth as the chocolate slowly melted, dissipating the tart in a comforting sweetness. 

She pulled away and licked her lips, missing just a bit of smudge. G’raha chuckled, wiping it away with his thumb and licking that. Eyes half-lidded.

“Those aren’t words.”

Ein grinned.

“Yeah, they’re better.”

-0-

The Greatly Anticipated Interview with the famed Warrior of Light was posted in the Gridania Report the next day, with the reporter writing about how proud they were for managing to flag down the busy hero in the first place. When asked how she was planning to spend this year’s Valentione’s, she answered.

“The same way I spend every day, letting them know how much I love them and making sure they’re happy.”

She flashed her iconic hero smile.

“With lots and lots of kisses!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this generic and cheesy WoL/NPC playlist I made to work with any WoL/NPC ship on this the occasion of Valentine's Day: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4in9ZbC3O9q4n2uSlQhirn?si=Si-E9_czS8ewDmK_1vzxyw


	11. Ghostin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (MILD REFERENCE TO PATCH 5.2 EVENTS)
> 
> Ein gets ready to do a Speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leveled WAR to 50 today and started crying when I saw Ein wearing Ardbert's armor.
> 
> (Note: Written to "Ghostin" by Ariana Grande)

Ein stared at her reflection.

The sun coming through the window in gentle rays reflected off the glass, casting her brand new armor in a warm light. She pressed her lips together, adjusting the straps of her gloves to fit. She traced the lines of fur, metal and leather that wrapped her arms and torso. The armor felt so big on her frame.

She laughed, unable to take herself seriously.

“You wore it much better than I.”

Ein wondered what he’d say, if he saw her in his garbs. Would he laugh? Would he tease her?  _ Thought you didn’t like the axe. Didn’t you say it was too big and unseemly? _ That’s what he’d say. 

She turned towards the axe lying on the bed next to her. It was clean, freshly sharpened. Still brand new and shiny. She was still so new to this warrior business. Ironically. For someone with the nickname “Warrior of Light”. Her axe skills were largely useless. Swinging it properly enough to land hits on enemies right in front of her was just about all she could manage right now. The weapon was heavy and she wasn’t used to the burden.

Ein placed her hand on the mirror.

The weight of his armor and weapon carried the fate of a whole shard. It carried the burden of his struggle and his failures. A failure with a magnitude she could never begin to grasp. 

_ Cheer up. Aren’t you a Warrior of Light? Didn’t you promise to keep a smile on your face? _

Yeah. She did do that, didn’t she? 

A knock on the door, followed by the sound of it opening gently. Ein turned, finding G’raha at her doorstep, looking a bit sheepish, afraid he had interrupted something.

“I… should have waited for you to open the door.”

Ein smiled, walking up to her beloved and wrapping him in a hug.

“Ein?” 

She patted his head before taking a step back. “Sorry… You’re fine. Was I taking too long?”

“We were beginning to worry.” He replied, apologetic. After a beat, his ears flickered as he took notice of Ein’s garments. “You’ve changed clothes.”

“They don’t suit me.”

“Not at all! It’s just different.” 

He was just flattering her. Ein knew for a fact that nothing about this outfit complimented her features. She never wore red, let alone anything this bulky. 

“It was his garb. Ardbert’s.” Ein explained. “I thought it might make me feel better about this whole speech thing.”

G’raha blinked. “I see.”

His ears sank in the most obvious move of dejection. Ein patted his head again, reassuringly. “I still love you best.”

“I wasn’t--!” He protested.

But Ein continued, ignoring his embarrassment. She walked back to the bed to pick up her axe. “It’s not like he’s dead. I know that. But I miss his voice. He was a lot better at words than I am.”

She caressed the hilt, wrapping her fingers around it and holding it up. “I want to do this memory justice, but I’m not the Warrior of Light he was.”

Arms wrapped around behind her. Ein felt G’raha head nestling into her back, trying to comfort her. 

“Of course you’re not.” His voice was kind. “You’re you.”

Tears streamed down her face.

She missed the comfort of Ardbert's presence. He was the only one that really understood the burden she carried. What it meant to be a  _ Warrior of Light.  _ He always knew what she was feeling before she could put words to it. 

He wasn’t gone. He’d never be gone, really. He was here. With her. In her heart.

But when she saw her reflection, the sight of herself in his image. She imagined him smiling behind her. She imagined his voice. 

That’s right. She imagined it. Because he wasn’t really there.

He couldn’t be.

Ein held the axe tightly and exhaled. G’raha unwrapped himself from her, a worried look on his haggard features. She didn’t want to worry him any more than she had to. G’raha was working too hard already.

She smiled.

“You’re right.”

G’raha smiled back. “Shall we go, then?”

Ein nodded.

“Yes.”

She wouldn’t rest until everyone on the First knew of Ardbert’s legacy. His real legacy. The truth of his heroism. 

Ein sheathed the axe on her back. “Let’s go.”


	12. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place around Patch 5.4, but not overtly spoilery about anything)
> 
> Ein brings G'raha to dinner with Aymeric.

Ein was, as per usual, illustrious and radiant.

G’raha wondered if she was aware. If she knew that his heart stopped whenever she turned to smile at him– whenever she cuddled up close to rest her face against his neck for a little break– or whenever she grabbed his hand to drag him around so she could escape from whatever lecture Thancred or Y’shtola were planning to give her. That she thought of him at all seemed like such a miracle and, though it’s been  _ months,  _ he still wasn’t used to it. He just fell in love again, over and over.

She was waiting in the car, looking at something on her tomephone, but as soon as he approached, her ears perked up and she turned towards him. That signature smile of hers graced his sight and it took everything not to just collapse on the pavement from her glow. She gestured at the empty seat next to the driver’s seat and G’raha climbed in. 

“So why are we going to Ishgard?” He asked, closing the door behind him.

“For a treat!”

The car took off northwards. G’raha pondered Ein’s answer with deep consideration. Was it okay to think of this as a date? She usually invited the twins with them to things when they crossed paths, but this time she insisted on only bringing him. Heh. 

Admittedly, that was a great feeling.

As usual when they were out alone together, G’raha sang some songs to fill the silence. Distant tales about old heroes. Lofty melodies about forgotten memories. A few of them Ein had managed to learn and she would hum along with him. Sometimes, he would sing about her– about the Warrior of Light’s accomplishments– and the burdens she carried and the souls she saved. Whenever she realized the song was about her, Ein would make a face. One that was mildly embarrassed and mildly upset at the same time. He loved that expression. It was one only he got to see. An expression just for him.

“Sing about yourself for once, why don’t you!” She’d complain. 

It wasn’t long until the temperature dropped and the tall structures of Ishgard entered the skyline. They grew taller and taller until, finally, they crossed the gates and gently landed in the middle of a wide open area with a fountain in the middle. G’raha hopped out of the car and blew hot air into his palms to warm up.

“Cold?” He heard Ein say as she walked up behind him.

“A little.”

“Want a hug?” She threw her arms open.

“Out here?”

“It’s just a hug, silly.” Ein didn’t wait for further permission. She grinned, picking G’raha up in her arms and nuzzling against his neck for warmth. 

“Whoa! Hey! That’s more than a hug!” G’raha quickly wrapped his arms around Ein to hold on as she burrowed into him.

“Mmm? But you’ll be warmer if I carry you, right?” Her smile was so innocent, but he knew she was being sly.

“You’re not seriously going to carry me like this the whole way, are you?”

“Is that a challenge?” Her ears perked up excitedly. 

G’raha laughed. “It is most certainly not!”

Ein laughed and gently let G’raha down. “Ok fine. I don’t want to embarrass you in front of our host.” She put her hand out. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep him waiting!”

G’raha blinked as he took Ein’s hand and let her guide him towards one of the nearby buildings. It was thankfully warmer inside than it was out there, but not by much. He looked around, trying to figure out what they had just walked into and found a couple of fully armored elezens walking around. A guard threw them a cautious look, but immediately relaxed as he noted the Warrior of Light.

“Ser Aymeric told me to expect you.”

“Dining room?” Ein asked simply and the guard nodded. “Good!”

She continued forward, dragging G’raha behind her. His mind was starting to put the pieces together. Ishgard. Ser Aymeric. Dinner.

“The last time we had had time for this, we had to cut dinner short. So when we ran into each other the other day and he invited me over again I was so happy–,”

Ein’s voice trailed off as G’raha became engrossed with his thoughts. 

Were Ein and Ser Aymeric close enough to have a casual dinner together? Of course, he knew what a tremendous help the Warrior of Light was to Ishgard not so long ago. It made sense that they would know each other. Ein liked to make friends with everyone, after all. Why did this surprise him? Also, wait– what? Why did she bring him along to this anyway? Oh gods, he was so stupid. He thought this was a date. Stupid, stupid. How could he make assumptions like that? This was probably for another request for aid. A quest or something. Or maybe–

“Raha?”

Ein finally let go of his hand and they stopped in front of a pair of closed doors. 

“Sorry!” He snapped out of it. “Um, is this supposed to be the treat?”

She smiled wide. Blue eyes sparkling with zero malice as she pushed open the doors. “Yeah! I thought you might like to try some fancy Ishgardian food.”

And as the doors opened, G’raha was the first to see Ser Aymeric sitting on one side of an ornate dining table. Thin, pale lips curled into a gentle smile as he noticed a pop of pink step inside the room. It lasted only a second. Because as soon as the elezen’s eyes fell on G’raha, confusion settled on his face instead.

Haha yeah, same.

“Aymeric!” Ein exclaimed happily.

The Warrior of Light glided across the romantically lit room towards their host. Ser Aymeric was dressed in the same armor G’raha had read countless descriptions of in various books. He was tall, elegant and had a deep soothing voice that felt well-suited for bedtime stories and inspirational speeches. The air of a natural, effortless leader. It was enough to make anyone feel some measure of inadequacy. Yes, Ein walked up to him with a bright smile as if she was greeting literally anyone. 

G’raha watched Ser Aymeric’s posture relax as soon as she was in his vicinity. “‘Tis good to see you arrive safely, Ein. You have… brought a friend, I see?”

The elezen glanced in his direction and G’raha fought hard to hide his panic as Ser Aymeric walked towards him. He pressed his lips together tight and bowed stiffly. “I-I am sorry to be a bother!” He straightened up. “My name is G’raha Tia. I have recently had the pleasure of joining the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Ser Aymeric laughed. It was deep, woody, like a hot cup of coffee on a cold winter’s day. “There is no need to be so formal. Any friend of Ein’s is a friend of mine as well.”

Their gazes met and G’raha felt his heart stop.

Ser Aymeric continued. “Ein mentioned you in passing when we last spoke the other day. Though, I did not think she would…” He trailed off and cleared his throat without finishing his sentence. 

G’raha didn’t need telepathy to see the elezen’s feelings plainly displayed. He looked over Ser Aymeric’s shoulder, towards Ein who was warming herself up by the fire.

“I suppose I am in the way, aren’t I?” G’raha laughed nervously.

“No, of course not!” Ser Aymeric shook his head. “It is my fault for not… Anyway, it is not important. Perhaps we should eat?”

The elezen gestured towards the table. G’raha nodded sheepishly, making his way towards one of the empty seats across where Aymeric had been sitting. As soon as he did, Ein sat next to him, provoking (unbeknownst to her) another mixed reaction from the elezen. G’raha tried to convey how apologetic he felt without words and Ser Aymeric merely smiled at him again, gently with immense dignity.

The sentiment felt wasted on him.

“I’ll call in the food. It won’t be long.” 

Ser Aymeric bowed slightly and excused himself. 

“He’s quite the presence, isn’t he?”

“You can say gorgeous, you know.” 

“That he is,” G’raha couldn’t help but agree. “I had no idea you two were friends.”

Ein crossed her arms on the table to lay her head. She looked up at G’raha, comfortably. “Mm, was that not recorded anywhere?”

“Not that I’m aware. Though, there were many accounts of your friendship with the Azure–,”

Ein frowned. “Ugh, don’t bring him up. It’ll ruin my appetite. When you mentioned wanting to meet him, I thought I could dissuade you by bringing you here instead.” 

G’raha raised a brow. “Is that what this is about?”

“Aymeric’s way cooler, isn’t he?”

“Well, he certainly has an air about him.” G’raha turned towards the door, expecting the elezen to return at any moment. “But it appears he was under the impression you would come alone.”

“Why?”

Before G’raha could answer, the doors finally reopened. Ser Aymeric rolled in with a cart full of food and started sliding the plates onto the table. G’raha got up to help.

“Please, allow me to help. My conscience won’t rest otherwise,” He said before Aymeric could even protest. 

He laughed. “That won’t do at all, would it?”

G’raha focused on the task at hand to hide his embarrassment. “It wouldn’t.”

Everything served and everyone seated. Ein clapped her hands together and announced it was time to eat, despite the fact it wasn’t her responsibility to do so. But her companions acquiesced and they all dug into their meals. 

The food was more homey than G’raha expected. The presentation was certainly “fancy” as described, but the taste was warm, comforting. Ser Aymeric explained that many of the city’s culinarians were hard at work keeping everyone fed during the Restoration. He then apologized if it wasn’t the grand feast they expected, as these were the most readily available dishes they had. To which, G’raha protested. The food was plenty delicious! Cozy, even. 

As dinner went on, the awkward atmosphere disappeared almost entirely. Much to G’raha’s relief, Ser Aymeric was a wonderful host. He knew better than anyone what a feat it was to keep a conversation up with Ein, but she seemed just as comfortable here. 

“Ein’s help in the Restoration has been indispensable.” 

“Yet she insists she hasn’t been doing much.” G’raha replied. 

“Her mere presence is enough to boost everyone’s morale. It’s a shame we can’t have her every day.” Ser Aymeric laughed.

“That’s a sentiment I can relate to.”

“I’m right here you know.” Ein complained. “At least wait for me to leave the room or something. Speaking of which, it looks like Alphy’s calling me. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

She stood up, to take the call and before she left the room. “Don’t gossip about me too much!”

“I am glad to see her so happy.” Aymeric let out as soon as the Warrior of Light was out. I knew the state she was in before she was in before being summoned to the First. It pains me that I was not able to do much to relieve her of her burdens.”

He turned towards G’raha with a bittersweet smile. “I suppose I have you to thank for that.”

“I can’t take all the credit.” 

“Maybe not, but I see the way you look at each other.” 

G’raha flushed. “Is it that obvious?”

“I should think so.” 

His laugh was gentle and forgiving, which made G’raha feel only worse. “I’m truly sorry. You expected her to come alone, did you not?”

“Perhaps,” Aymeric paused, taking a sip of wine as he pondered his next words carefully. G’raha watched the polite, dignified expression on his face slip away entirely as the Lord Commander allowed himself a moment of vulnerability. “But I have already lost my chance to expect anything more than friendship from our beloved Warrior of Light.”

Really?

G’raha must’ve been unable to hide his surprise because Aymeric immediately laughed again. “We had dinner once before, in this very room.” He swirled the liquid in his cup thoughtfully. “She invited me to come along on her next adventure and I refused. My duties in Ishgard had to take precedent.”

He put his cup back down on the table. “I suppose you could say I’m a bit envious of your position, G’raha Tia.”

G’raha didn’t know how to reply, so he didn’t.

He felt he understood Ser Aymeric’s feelings, as someone who had once felt trapped between his responsibilities as a leader and his own personal feelings. 

But who was he to speak now? Considering he had fulfilled his own wishes.

“I doubt Ein would hold it against you, if you expressed yourself openly.”

“She wouldn’t, but how would that make  _ you  _ feel?”

G’raha pursed his lips. “I can share.”

“I think I can see why the Warrior of Light is so fond of you.”

-0-

Ser Aymeric had a disarming smile. One that hardly betrayed the sentiments beneath them and yet felt as sincere as any other expression. G’raha had to wonder if that was learned behavior, or something someone of his status had naturally. Arguably, it was both.

On their way back to the Rising Stones, Ein was singing under her breath. Parts of melodies from the songs he had sung on their way there. 

“Is there something on my face?” She asked, throwing him a glance.

“Thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Why? Did you win something?” Ein’s face lit up with excitement, as if she could partake in whatever prize G’raha had won. 

“You could say that.” He laughed.

“You’re going to leave me hanging? That’s no fair. What is it? What is it?”

G’raha smiled.

“It’s a secret.”


End file.
